


changkyu | are you sure this is a good idea?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [21]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | are you sure this is a good idea?

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kyuhyun asks Changmin as they make their way across the sand.

"Of course it’s a good idea," Changmin replies. "Trust me, I’m a doctor."

"You’re in a doctoral program for  _music_ ,” Kyuhyun corrects him.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Stop being a chicken.”

They’re in California for the wine tour that Changmin won at the SMTOWN costume party. The vineyard tours had all been very interesting, but both Changmin and Kyuhyun agreed that they didn’t give out nearly enough free samples. Now, they’re spending their last day in California sightseeing.

Someone talks them into going to see the California sea lions so here they are on the beach. Changmin decides he really wants to touch one of the sea lions despite the tour guide’s explicit instructions not too. “It’s not like they’re dangerous,” Changmin mutters to Kyuhyun. “They’re giant blobs. How dangerous can they be?”

Kyuhyun doesn’t think it’s a stellar idea to go poke sea lions in a foreign country where they only have Changmin’s awful English to rely on. But this isn’t the first time he’s let his best friend talk him into doing something dumb (“You know what would be funny? Dressing up as Girl’s Day for SMTOWN.”) and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Plus, manager hyung is sleeping off a bad hangover/stomachache combination at the hotel so he isn’t there to make sure they don’t do anything, well,  _stupid._

Changmin pushes Kyuhyun closer to one of the large gray blobs lying on the shore. They all appear to be asleep and are flopped out in piles along the shoreline. “Just one poke,” he says.

Kyuhyun reaches out a tentative hand and barely brushes the leathery skin of the sea lion. It doesn’t seem to notice. He steps back. “There. I did it. Your turn.”

Changmin takes Kyuhyun’s place and after a few experimental pokes, throws his arm around the sea lion and holds up a V-sign with the other.

"Take a photo!" he orders.

"Uhh… Chwangs?" Kyuhyun replies. The sea lion is starting to wake up and doesn’t look too happy.

Neither does the tour guide who sees them too close to the animals. “Hey!” she yells. “You’re not supposed to be down there!”

"Run!" Changmin exclaims. Both boys book it for the safety of the grass and pretend that they didn’t understand the very clear instructions from earlier.

When they’re selecting SNS-worthy selcas on the plane ride home, they come across a partially blurry shot of Changmin with the sea lion. “You can’t put that on Twitter,” Changmin whines.

Kyuhyun’s already typing out the caption.


End file.
